Pixelverse
is a Canadian RNW-original animated television series created by PixelMiette that exclusively airs on The Steamed Clams Channel. It follows the adventures of a 13-year-old named Pixel as they go on adventures with their villainous comrades. The series is currently greenlit for two seasons. Plot sypnosis 13-year-old amateur villain Pixel goes on various adventures with their equally evil pals in the obscure dimension of Vancleave, which is linked to Hell itself. However, their evil plans are always foiled by either the ruler of Vancleave or some pathetic do-gooders. Characters Main characters *'Pixel' is the self-proclaimed "Ultra Mega Death Lord of Vancleave". Many hateful words can be said about them and it doesn't take much to dislike them, and they are not very cooperative. They are pompous and destructive, and appear to be very confident about their arguments. They have a knack for generally being a nuisance to heroes everywhere. Pixel frequently abuses their authority and acts very impulsively, and see themselves as above everyone in their path. *'Narae' is a rational Korean girl who Pixel's best friend, and often the voice of reason of the group. She's always trying to be helpful and solve others' problems. Narae, for the most part, is usually calm and mellow and usually thinks things through. *'Atalia' is an unlucky hitman who often finds herself in the worst of situations when it comes to her job. She is pretentious and sly, and never takes other people's feelings into account. Like Pixel, she acts impulsively and is despised by the group, especially Pixel themselves. *'Mordechai' is venomous and narrow-minded. To make matters worse, he's also obsessive, deceitful and predatory, but in an odd way, he is balanced by habits of being adventurous as well. He's adaptable and orderly if you look for it, but most people just know the rude side of him. He despises a deep hatred for pranking, making him an easy target for Pixel and the gang. *'Triana' TBA *'Jocheved' is a scornful and impatient demon, and the son of a big-name demon named Gaelan. He's also aggressive, argumentative and uncaring, with not a shred of sympathy for others. Jocheved isn't completely rotten; he's discreet and independent at the very least, but his troublesome nature is always there and ready to strike at the worst moments. *'Silas' is a grim self-deprecating robot. He finds comfort in writing poetry and short stories and often expresses his wish for death upon his enemies and those who have wronged him in the past. However, few know the true Silas, who is charismatic and dynamic; it's not like we've encountered the devil, but ever-prevalent his lethal personality is almost always lurking, and it controls him more than he can control it. *'Benjamin the Chinchilla' is the gang's beloved pet. He is a round, fuzzy, black-colored chinchilla who navigates the world in a tiny black Jeep fit just for him. Supporting characters *'Isocrates' is the ruler of Vancleave. A deluded and cruel demon over millions of years old who believes he is in legit competition with Satan himself. He doesn't hesitate to foil Pixel and the gang's plans for taking over the world, one step at a time. *'Iekeliene' is Isocrates' adopted daughter. *'Vasilia' is Pixel's rival. *'Vala' is Vasilia's sister. Episodes Episode policy #Don't make the episodes too inappropriate. #Do not change the premises of other episodes unless you have Pixel's written permission. #Don't start plot arcs without Pixel's written permission. #If you want to discuss episode ideas, tell it to Pixel on his message wall or his Discord DMs (wishfart funny moments#7609). If the idea is not approved by him, then don't make the episode. Simple as that. #If an episode is in bold, that means it is finished. #Each season has 26 episodes. Season 1 #/Pilot/ - Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Hellhole Studios Category:TV Shows